Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu
Der Film Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu (Originaltitel: Big Hero 6) ist ein Computeranimationsfilm der Walt Disney Animation Studios, der am 22. Januar 2015 veröffentlicht wurde. Er basiert auf einem Marvel-Superhelden-Team-Comic mit dem Namen Big Hero 6. Der Film wurde von Don Hall und Chris Williams, bekannt als Co-Regisseure bei Bolt - Ein Hund für alle Fälle, produziert. Er ist der erste Disney-Film, der zwar auf einem Marvel-Comic basiert, aber nicht von den Marvel Studios, die Disney 2009 erwarb, produziert wurde. Disney.com über Big Hero 6 Eine animierte Fernsehserie wurde als Fortsetzung angekündigt. Die Serie spielt nach der Handlung des Films. Als Vorfilm wurde der Kurzfilm Liebe geht durch den Magen gezeigt. Hintergrund Von den Walt Disney Animation Studios, mit dem Team der Filme Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren und Ralph reichts kommt Baymax — Riesiges Robowabohu. Baymax … ist eine actiongeladene Komödie, die über die besondere Beziehung von Baymax, einem aufblasbaren Roboter und dem Wunderkind Hiro Hamada erzählt. Ein verheerendes Ereignis widerfährt der Stadt San Fransokyo. Hiro Hamada will zusammen mit seinen Freunden das Geheimnis lüften und verwandelt Baymax dafür in einen High-Tech-Helden mit dem Namen Big Hero 6. stitchkingdom.com gewährt Einblicke zu Big Hero 6 Handlung Der Film spielt in einer fiktiven futuristischen Hybrid-Metropole namens San Fransokyo (ein Kunstwort aus San Francisco und Tokio). Hiro Hamada, ein junger Roboter-Experte, nimmt an Roboterkämpfen in abgelegenen Gassen teil. Sein älterer Bruder, Tadashi Hamada, macht sich Sorgen, dass er sein Potenzial verschenkt. Er selber studiert an der technischen Hochschule Robotertechnik. Tadashi nimmt Hiro mit und dort lernt Hiro GoGo Tomago, Wasabi No-Ginger, Honey Lemon und Fred kennen. Außerdem trifft er dort Baymax, einen persönlichen Gesundheitsroboter, den Tadashi gebaut hat. Er lernt auch Robert Callaghan kennen, den Leiter des Programms. Durch dieses Projekt entscheidet sich Tadashi dieser Schule beizutreten. Mit Hilfe von Tadashi und seinen Freunden entwirft Hiro sein eigenes Projekt, um eine persönliche Einladung für eine jährliche Ausstellung zu gewinnen. Seine Erfindung: Microbots, eine Art Nanorobotik, die er telepathisch durch einen neuronalen Hirnsender steuern kann. Dies beeindruckt Callaghan, der Hiro einen Studienplatz anbietet. Sein Projekt beeindruckt auch, Alistair Krei, Inhaber eines renommierten Roboterunternehmens, Krei Tech. Krei möchte die Microbots kaufen, aber Hiro lehnt ab. Als Hiros Erfolg gefeiert wird, bricht plötzlich ein Feuer aus. Tadashi eilt ins Gebäude, um Callaghan zu retten, aber das Gebäude explodiert und beide werden getötet. Eines Tages aktiviert Hiro versehentlich Baymax durch einen Schmerzensschrei. Als Hiro versucht ihn zu deaktivieren, entdeckt er einen Microbot in seiner Jacke. Baymax verfolgt den Microbot zu einem verlassenen Lagerhaus. Dort entdecken sie, dass dort jemand Massen an Hiros Microbots produziert. Danach werden sie von einem maskierten Mann angegriffen, der sie mit Microbots attackiert. Hiro beschließt, den Mann zu fangen, da er seine Microbots gestohlen hat, und verbessert Baymax und verleiht ihm eine Kampfrüstung. Sie finden den maskierten Mann wieder am Hafen, werden dort aber von GoGo, Wasabi, Honey und Fred überrascht. Als der maskierte Mann sie angreift, fliehen sie in Wasabis Auto und verstecken sich in der Familienvilla von Fred. Baymax hat den maskierten Mann gescannt, so dass Hiro weitere Verbesserungen an Baymax vornimmt, damit er die ganze Stadt scannt, um den maskierten Mann zu finden. Hiro bietet auch seinen Freunden Kampfausrüstung an und bestückt sich auch selbst mit einer. Beim Scannen der ganzen Stadt findet Baymax den maskierten Mann auf einer Insel vor der Küste der Stadt. Dort entdeckt die Gruppe ein ehemaliges Krei-Tech-Labor, das mit Teleportationstechnologie experimentiert hat. Der Test ging schief, als eines der Portale instabil wurde und eine menschliche Testperson verloren ging. Aus diesem Grund vermuten sie, dass Krei der maskierte Mann ist. Als der maskierte Mann erscheint, versuchen sie die Maske zu entfernen. Trotz einiger Schwierigkeiten, gelingt es ihnen ihn zu entlarven und sie finden Professor Callaghan, der mithilfe der Microbots den Brand überlebt hat. Nachdem sie erkannt haben, dass Tadashi seinetwegen gestorben ist, befiehlt Hiro Baymax Callaghan zu töten. Die anderen können Baymax noch stoppen und Callaghan flüchtet. Hiro wird wütend auf seine Freunde, da sie Baymax gestoppt haben und so auch seine Rache. Hiro versucht Baymax Gesundheitschip wieder zu entfernen, aber Baymax bricht ab und zeigt einige Videos aus der Entwicklungsphase. Hiro erkennt, dass Tadashi es nicht gewollt hätte, wenn er Callaghan tötet, und er versöhnt sich wieder mit seinen Freunden. Alistair Krei hält fast zur gleichen Zeit eine Rede, um die Eröffnung eines neuen Gebäude seiner Firma zu feiern. Dabei taucht jedoch Yokai auf, welcher sich immer noch rächen möchte. Allerdings sind auch die Freunde zur Stelle und versuchen Yokai von seiner Tat abzuhalten. Als dieser jedoch das neue Gebäude zerstört, müssen die Freunde einen Angriff starten. Nach einigen Versuchen, gelingt es ihnen jedoch nicht die Maske von seinem Kopf zu nehmen und Yokai fängt alle Freunde ein. Daraufhin erinnert sich Hiro an Tadashis Worte, dass man alles aus einem anderen Blickwinkel sehen soll, und fordert seine Freunde auf dies zu tun. Diesen gelingt es so zu entkommen und mit einem neuen Plan können sie Yokai stoppen. Baymax spürt mit seinem Scanner jedoch das Signal von Abigail Callaghan auf, die Tochter von Yokai. Baymax und Hiro begeben sich in das Portal, um Abigail zu retten. Sie finden sie in ihrer Kapsel und müssen sie in dieser aus dem Portal bekommen. Jedoch wird dabei die Rüstung von Baymax beschädigt und dieser muss sich, obwohl Hiro dies zuerst nicht zulassen möchte, opfern, damit Hiro und Abigail überleben. Später, als Hiro sich in Tadashis altes Labor setzt, entdeckt er Baymax Gesundheitschip (der seine ganze Persönlichkeit enthält). Er baut erfolgreich Baymax Körper nach und reaktiviert ihn. So sind beide wieder glücklich vereint. Die sechs Freunde ziehen mit ihren Heldentaten weiter durch die Stadt und helfen Bedürftigen. In einer Szene nach dem Abspann, sieht man Fred in seinem Familienhaus. Er unterhält sich über ein Foto mit seinem Vater der ihm sagt, dass er stolz auf ihn sei. Fred öffnet versehentlich eine Geheimtür beim Betreten und findet Waffen, Rüstungen und mehr Superheldenausrüstung. Sein Vater (gesprochen von Stan Lee) betritt den Raum und sagt, dass die beiden eine Menge zu erzählen haben, und die beiden umarmen sich. Charaktere & Synchronsprecher *'Hiro Hamada' (Amadeus Strobl) ist ein 14-jähriges Wunderkind, der bereits an der technischen Hochschule in San Fransokyo studiert. Sein älterer Bruder Tadashi inspirierte Hiro, der dadurch die Zulassung gewannt. Ko-Regiesseur Don Hall sagte, dass Hiro sich im Übergang vom Jungen zum Mann befindet und dies eine sehr harte Zeit für ein Kind und einige Jugendliche ist.usatoday.com berichtet über Charaktere aus Big Hero 6thismoment-a.akamaihd.net mit einer PDF-Datei über Hiro Hamada *'Baymax' (Bastian Pastewka) ist ein aufblasbarer Roboter der von Tadashi gebaut wurde, um als Gesundheitspfleger zu arbeiten. Hall sagte, dass Baymax aus einer Perspektive sieht, um ihnen zu helfen, er sieht Hiro wie einen seiner Patienten. Produzent Roy Conli sagte, dass die Tatsache, dass Roboter kaum Emotionen haben falsch sei, Baymax ist urkomisch! Der englische Orignal Sprecher sprach Baymax so, dass er viele Emotionen hatte und den Sinn für Humor besitzt.Synchronsprecher von Baymax und Fredhttps://thismoment-a.akamaihd.net/other/1410708438-2030.pdf *'GoGo Tomago' (Nora Hütz) ist ein harter, sportlicher Adrenalin-Junkie, die elektromagnetische Radachsen am Technischen Institut in San Fransokyo entwickelt. Sie ist eine Frau der wenigen Worte. Laut Hall wurden Fahrradkuriere als Inspiration für den Charakter verwendet.thismoment-a.akamaihd.net mit einer PDF-Datei über GoGo Tomago *'Wasabi' (Daniel Zillmann) ist ein intelligenter, leicht neurotischer, stark gebauter Freak und ein Experte im technischen Institut in San Fransokyo. Über den Charakter sagte Ko-Regisseur Chris Williams, dass er eigentlich der konservativste Charakter und der normalste in der Gruppe ist. Im zweiten Teil des Films wird er die Gruppe darauf hinweisen, dass sie etwas ganz verrücktes tut.thismoment-a.akamaihd.net mit einer PDF-Datei über Wasabi *'Honey Lemon' (Maria Hönig) ist ein schrulliges Chemiegenie an der technischen Hochschule in San Fransokyo. Sie hat die Qualität dieser verrückten Wissenschaftlern mit einem Augenzwinkern.thismoment-a.akamaihd.net mit einer PDF-Datei über Honey Lemon *'Fred' (Andreas Bourani) ist ein echt entspannter Comicfan, der das Maskottchen der Technischen Hochschule in San Fransokyo spielt. Er ist ein echter Student der Komödie. *'Tante Cass Hamada' (Vera Teltz) ist die Tante von Hiro und Tadashi. Die beiden leben bei ihr, seitdem ihre Eltern verstorben sind. Sie betreibt ein erfolgreiches Cafe in San Fransokyo. *'Alistair Krei' (Peter Flechtner) ist ein Pionierunternehmer und Technikguru. Er ist Inhaber des größten Technologieunternehmens der Welt, Krei Tech. *'Tadashi Hamada' (Daniel Fehlow) ist Hiros älterer Bruder und der Entwickler von Baymax. Zu Hiros und Tadashis Beziehung sagte Conli, dass sie Brüder sind, die sich wirklich gut verstehen. Tadashi ist ein intelligenter Mentor. Er ist sehr subtil und führt Hiro zu seinen Freunden an die Technische Hochschule in San Fransokyo. Als Hiro Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred und GoGo Tomago sieht, erkennt er, dass eine viel größere Welt gibt, die ihn interessiert. *'Robert Callaghan/Yokai' (Ronald Nitschke) ist der Leiter der Technischen Hochschule in San Fransokyo. Er war der Professor und Mentor von Tadashi und Hiro, bis er zeigt, dass er der Schurke mit dem Namen Yokai ist. *'Officer Gerson' (Michael Pan) ist ein Polizist, der den Bericht von Hiro und Baymax aufnehmen soll, die ihm über die Pläne von Yokai berichten. *'Freds Vater' (Peter Groeger) ist im Original der Cameo Auftritt von Stan Lee, da dieser ihn spricht. Freds Vater ist ein ehemaliger Superheld und erscheint kurz nach dem Abspann des Films.deadline.com über den Auftritt von Stan Lee Produktion Nach der Übernahme der Marvel Studios im Jahr 2009 ermutige CEO Bob Iger Bereiche des Marvel Universums für anpassungsfähige Konzepte zu durchsuchen. Die Ko-Regisseure von Winnie Puh und Regisseur Don Hall wählten Big Hero 6 aus der Marvel Bibliothek. Im Juni 2012 bestätigte Disney, dass die Walt Disney Animation Studios an der Marvel Comic Reihe arbeiten. Es wurde bestätigt, dass Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu nichts mit dem Marvel Cinematic Universe zu tun hat. Der Film basiert auf einer Serie die 1998 von Steven T. Seagle und Duncan Roulea geschrieben wurde. Obwohl der Film ausschließlich von den Walt Disney Animation Studios produziert wird, ist Marvel an der Produltion des Films beteiligt, einschließlich Joe Quesada, Chief Creative Officer von Marvel. In Bezug auf die Handlung des Films sagte Quesada: "Die Beziehung zwischen Hiro und seinen Roboter ist sehr disneyhaft ... aber es ist mit den herroischen Marvel Bögen kombiniert." Der Animationsstil soll die ostasiatischen Kulturen (vor allem die japanische) mit der westlichen Kultur kombinieren. Am 31. Dezember 2013 erfuhr man, dass Chris Williams Hall sich als Regiesseur angeschlossen hatte und Roy Conli Kristina Reed als Produzent ersetzt. Am 27. Januar 2014 hatte Disney angekündigt, dass Warner Loughlin sich dem Projekt angeschlossen hat. Er war ein Schauspielcoach für Amy Adams, Ryan Reynolds, Zooey Deschanel und andere. Er wird bei den "atemberaubenden Emotionen" der Charaktere helfen. Am 11. August 2014 wurde die Produktion beendet. Disney gibt auf Facebook bekannt, dass die Produktion von Big Hero 6 abgeschlossen ist Veröffentlichung Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu hatte am 23. Oktober 2014 als Eröffnungsfilm auf dem Tokyo International Film Festival Premiere.cartoonbrew.com über Big Hero 6 als Eröffnungsfilm auf dem Tokyo International Film Festival Die Weltpremiere von Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu 3D war am 31. Oktober 2014 auf dem Abu Dhabi Film Festival.thenational.ae berichtet über die Premiere von Big Hero 6 In den Kinos in den Vereinigten Staaten startete der Film am 7. November 2014.ew.com über den Filmstart in den USA Die Spielzeugfirma Vinyl veröffentlicht die ersten Bilder von den Spielzeugfiguren über ihre Baymax Kollektion mit Hiro Hamada, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred und einem 6-Zoll Baymax.Die Spielzeugfirma Vinyl stellt auf ihrer Website ihre Spielzeuge zu Big Hero 6 votr Am 26. September 2014 veröffentlichte Bandai America Incorporated ihre Kollektion zu Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu. Die Kollektion beinhaltet Action-Figuren, Rollenspiele und Plüschfiguren, die auf dem Animationsfilm basieren. Internationale Veröffentlichungen * 25. Oktober 2014 (Russland, Ukraine) * 6. November 2014 (Griechenland, VAE) * 7. November 2014 (USA, Kanada) * 12. November 2014 (Trinidad und Tobago) * 14. November 2014 (Mexiko) * 28. November 2014 (Polen) * 12. Dezember 2014 (Venezuela) * 18. Dezember 2014 (Italien, Portugal) * 19. Dezember 2014 (Spanien) * 20. Dezember 2014 (Japan) * 25. Dezember 2014 (Bolivien, Brasilien, Chile, Kolumbien, Ecuador, Panama, Peru, Südafrika) * 26. Dezember 2014 (Australien, Neuseeland) * 1. Januar 2015 (Argentinien, Uruguay) * 2. Januar 2015 (Paraguay) * 22. Januar 2015 (Deutschland) * 11. Februar 2015 (Frankreich) Auszeichnungen Oscars 2015 *Bester animierter Spielfilm Golden Globe Awards 2015 *Nominiert als bester Animationsfilm Annie Awards 2015 *Nominierungen: ** Bester Animationsfilm ** Beste Regie (Don Hall, Chris Williams) ** Bestes Drehbuch (Robert L. Baird, Daniel Gerson & Jordan Roberts) ** Bester Schnitt (Tim Mertens) ** Bestes Storyboard (Marc E. Smith) ** Bestes Charakter-Design (Shiyoon Kim, Jin Kim) ** Beste Effekte (Michael Kaschalk, Peter DeMund, David Hutchins, Henrik Falt, John Kosnik)Nominierungen für die 42. Annie Awards. Abgerufen am 15. Januar 2015. *'Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards 2015' **Auszeichnung als Lieblings-Animationsfilm Fortsetzung Am 18. Februar 2015 gaben die beiden Regisseure Don Hall und Chris Wiliams an, dass sie durchaus an einer Fortsetzung interessiert wären, aber die Diskussionen dazu zu früh seien. Im März 2015 erzählte Génesis Rodríguez in einem Interview mit MTV, dass eine Fprtsezung möglich wäre: ...There's nothing definitive. There's talks of something happening. We just don't know what yet. (Zu Deutsch: ... Es ist nichts festgelegt. Es gibt Gespräche darüber. Wir wissen es jetzt einfach noch nicht.) Im April 2015 verriet der ehemalige Marvel Chef-Redakteur Stan Lee, dass nach allem was er gehört habe, eine Fortsetzung fester Bestandteil für Marvels kommende Filme sei. Am 2. März 2016 gab Disney bekannt, dass sich eine Fortsetzung als Fernsehserie unter dem Namen Baymax - Die Serie bereits in Arbeit befindet.Die Serie feierte ihre Premiere im November „'Big Hero 6' TV Series Set for Disney XD“. Bryn Elise Sandberg am 2. März 2016 auf TheHollywoodreporter (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 30. Dezember 2017. Die Serie startete mit einer Pilotfolge im November 2017 auf der amerikanischen Version von Disney XD. Eine Veröffentlichung in Deutschland wurde bisher nicht angekündigt. Videos BAYMAX - RIESIGES ROBOWABOHU (Trailer)|1. Trailer von Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu BAYMAX - RIESIGES ROBOWABOHU - Trailer 2 - Ab Januar 2015 im Kino! Disney HD|2. Trailer von Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu BIG HERO 6 Movie Clips - Meet The Team (2014) Disney Animation Movie HD "First Flight" Clip - Big Hero 6 Stan Lee Cameo Featurette - Big Hero 6 BaymaxFistBump - Big Hero 6 Clip BAYMAX - RIESIGES ROBOWABOHU - Du bist noch an - Ab 22.1. 2015 im Kino! Disney HD BAYMAX - RIESIGES ROBOWABOHU - Clip Microbots Verfolgung - Ab 22.Januar 2015 im Kino! Disney HD BAYMAX - RIESIGES ROBOWABOHU - Clip Der erste Flug - Ab 22.Januar 2015 im Kino! Disney HD BAYMAX - Bastian Pastewka präsentiert Bestseller Baymax! - Ab 22.Januar 2015 im Kino! Disney HD Big Hero 6 Easter Egg Sneak Peek BAYMAX - RIESIGES ROBOWABOHU - Einfach unglaublich - Ab 22. Januar im Kino DISNEY HD BAYMAX - RIESIGES ROBOWABOHU - Im Synchronstudio - Ab 22. Januar im Kino DISNEY HD BAYMAX - RIESIGES ROBOWABOHU - Die unanimierte Animation Disney HD BAYMAX - RIESIGES ROBOWABOHU - Brüder Disney HD BAYMAX - RIESIGES ROBOWABOHU - Versteckte Geheimnisse Pt. 1 Disney HD BAYMAX - RIESIGES ROBOWABOHU - Versteckte Geheimnisse Pt. 2 Disney HD BAYMAX - RIESIGES ROBOWABOHU - Herkunft des Fist Bumps Disney HD Galerie :Siehe Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu/Galerie Trvia *Obwohl Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu ein Film von Marvel ist, gehört er nicht dem Marvel Cinematic Universe an. *Auch in Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu hat Stan Lee wieder einen Cameo-Auftritt. Im englischen Original spricht er Freds Vater. *Wie in fast allen Marvel Filmen gibt es nach dem Abspann noch eine Szene, die eine mögliche Fortsetzung einleitet. *Zu gibt es ebenfalls einen Kurzfilm. Dieser heißt Liebe geht durch den Magen und wird vor Beginn des Films im Kino vorgeführt. *Am 11.12.2014 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu als bester Animationsfilm für die Golden Globe Awards 2015 nominiert wurde.Disney teilt über Facebook mit, dass Big Hero 6 für die Golden Globe Awards 2015 nominiert wurde *Die ersten deutschen Synchronsprecher, die bestätigt wurden, sind Bastian Pastewka für Baymax und Andrea Bourani für Fred. *Der Film hatte 375.000 Zuschauer am ersten Wochenende in Deutschland. 55.000 weitere besuchten den Film in einem Preview.Quotenmeter.de über die Zuschauerzahlen in Deutschland *Ursprünglich sollte der deutsche Titel BIG SIX - Riesiges Robowabohu lauten, was aber später wieder geändert wurde.Disneys nächstes Meisterwerk: "BIG SIX - Riesiges Robowabohu" Einzelnachweise Navigation ar:الأبطال الستة da:Big Hero 6 en:Big Hero 6 es:Big Hero 6 fi:Big Hero 6 fr:Les Nouveaux Héros hr:Ekipa za 6 it:Big Hero 6 ko:빅 히어로 nl:Big Hero 6 pl:Wielka Szóstka (film) pt:Big Hero 6: Os Novos Heróis pt-br:Operação Big Hero ro:Cei 6 super eroi ru:Город героев sv:Big Hero 6 zh:大英雄天團 Kategorie:Annie Award Kategorie:Golden Globe Award/Bester Animationsfilm Kategorie:Oscar Kategorie:3D-Filme Kategorie:Animationsfilme Kategorie:Filmkomödien Kategorie:Familienfilme Kategorie:Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu Kategorie:Filme basierend auf Marvel Comics Kategorie:Filme von den Walt Disney Animation Studios Kategorie:IMAX Filme Kategorie:Meisterwerke-Reihe Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:2015 Filme